Ne m'abandonne pas
by Elerynna
Summary: Alors qu'ils viennent de terminer leur mission, les deux premières équipes d'Atlantis s'apprêtent à rentrer sur la cité, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte des étoiles, des Wraiths arrivent par celle-ci et Sheppard se fait toucher près du cœur.
1. Chapitre 1

**Pairing : **Evan x John**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Atlantis et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Je ne fais qu'utiliser leurs personnages pour mon propre plaisir.**  
**

**NDA : **C'est la première fois que je publie et écrit sur ce fandom, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La mission en commun de SGA 1 et SGA 2 venaient de se terminer. Ils avaient réussi à lier une relation entre Atlantis et les Linath, un peuple relativement développé qui pouvaient leur apporté la nourriture alors qu'eux allaient leur envoyer des médicaments et autres besoins. Les deux équipes marchaient vers la porte des étoiles en discutant joyeusement. Comme d'habitude, Rodney montrait son intelligence à tous alors que John et Evan parlaient de la mission et du peuple qu'ils venaient de quitter.

— Nous allons pouvoir avoir plus de ressources maintenant, discuta tranquillement Evan en jetant un œil satisfait à John.

— Oui. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de voir Rodney s'empiffrer de nos rations pour avoir sa part avant que d'autre ne lui prenne.

John venait de se retourner pour voir Rodney qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, le scientifique l'avait très bien entendu.

— Vous me demandez de sauver la cité au moins… trois fois par mois ! Et je compte même plus combien de fois il a fallu que je sauve vos fesses, alors…

— Je sais, je sais Rodney, vous nous êtes indispensable à notre survie.

Il s'était arrêté pour laisser Rodney arriver à son niveau alors qu'Evan avançait vers la porte avec son équipe. Mais tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils la virent s'activer.

— Tous aux abris ! s'écrièrent en même temps John et Evan.

Ils se mirent tous à couvert dans les bosquets et virent passer deux darts au dessus d'eux. John se leva et visa l'un d'eux, mais le manqua. Les deux darts firent demi-tour immédiatement pour les viser et utiliser leurs armes contre les deux équipes. Aussitôt, Ronon se mit à tirer sur l'un des darts et réussi à le toucher sur le côté.

— Rodney, allez ouvrir la porte ! Major Lorne, couvrez-le avec vos hommes !

— Bien Lieutenant-colonel !

Lorne donna ses ordres et suivit Rodney qui courrait vers le DHD. Derrière eux, ils entendaient les darts approcher et les P90 vider leur chargeur.

— Allez Rodney plus vite !

— Oh eh je fais le plus vite que je peux !

Evan se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et vit que des Wraiths s'étaient matérialisés au sol. Il arma son arme et visa ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux. Rodney se crispa et allait appuyer sur le bouton central, mais un hurlement l'arrêta. Se retournant, il vit l'un des membres de l'équipe de Lorne s'effondrer, se tenant la jambe.

— Pourquoi ont-ils des armes automatiques ? hurla Sheppard.

— Surtout qu'ils savent les utiliser !

— Soyez vigilant !

Rodney vit que Lorne faisait rempart entre les Wraiths et lui et allait se retourner pour activer la porte, mais un second hurlement, près de lui cette fois, le figea.

— Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Le hurlement de Lorne fit cesser le bruit des armes brutalement. Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se mettait à courir en direction de Sheppard qui se tenait immobile debout, la bouche ouverte.

— John ! s'écria Teyla en réagissant le plus vite.

— Tuez-les ! hurla Ronon qui visait les darts et les Wraiths au sol.

Le bruit des balles qui fusaient sur le champ de bataille réanima Rodney qui se tourna pour activer la porte. Ronon réussit à abattre un dart alors que le second se dirigeait tout droit vers la forêt, mais explosa en vol.

Lorne venait d'arriver auprès de John qui gémissait de douleur. Sans réfléchir, Evan attrapa un bandage dans sa veste et l'appliqua sur la blessure de John qui grimaça. La blessure se trouvait près du cœur et Evan du faire preuve de beaucoup de prise sur lui-même pour ne pas craquer. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si d'autres n'étaient blessés, ni si les Wraiths n'avaient le dessus sur eux. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le Lieutenant-colonel blessé. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Evan leva son regard et rencontra celui de Teyla qui pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

— La porte est ouverte, les Wraiths sont morts, nous devons rentrer ! hurla Rodney qui attendait devant le passage.

— On arrive Rodney.

Teyla fit un geste et Ronon s'approcha.

— Je vais le porter, Major.

— Non, je vais le faire !

Evan commençait déjà à se lever, mais sa faiblesse le fit tanguer. Il fut retenu in extrémis par Ronon.

— Vous êtes trop faible Major, laissez Ronon porter Sheppard.

La voix douce de Teyla fut convaincante et Evan acquiesça alors que Ronon prenait le corps de John dans ses bras. Teyla fit reposer la tête de Sheppard sur l'épaule de Ronon. Evan lui, ne bougeait plus, plus rien de cohérent passait dans son esprit.

— Major ? Major ? appela Teyla en se tournant vers lui, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui attrapa le bras. Evan !

Cette fois, Evan réagit et suivit Teyla à travers la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la zone d'embarquement, Evan vit l'équipe médicale autour de John, et Carson qui indiquait à Weir qu'il devait l'opérer d'urgence. Lui regardait, les yeux brillants, son amant couché sur la civière, inconscient. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le médecin emmena le Lieutenant-colonel à l'étage de l'infirmerie.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle s'embarquement, mais Lorne ne bougeait toujours pas. Weir, qui s'apprêtait à partir, le vit statufié. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'appela.

— Major, vous allez bien ?

— Je… je…

Voyant que le Major était dans un état second, Elizabeth posa une main sur son dos gentiment et commença à le faire marcher. Durant tout le voyage vers l'infirmerie, la chef de l'expédition ne réussit pas à faire décrocher un mot au Major.

Inquiète, elle demanda à une infirmière de prendre soin de lui et lui indiqua qu'il était certainement en état de choc.

— Venez Major, je vais faire des examens.

Tous le long des prises de sangs et autres examens, les yeux du Major Lorne restaient obstinément posés sur le sol. L'infirmière avait essayé d'en savoir plus, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle eut les résultats indiquant que sa tension était basse, mais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, elle fit appeler quelqu'un pour emmener le Major se reposer dans sa chambre.

Ce fut Ronon qui arriva et qui aida le militaire à avancer. Encore une fois, aucun mot ne quitta la bouche d'Evan qui avançait surtout grâce à Ronon. Lui se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait, il avait bien vu la réaction du Major, mais ne savait pas quelle était la raison de son mutisme.

Arrivé devant la porte, Ronon l'ouvrit et aida Lorne à se coucher sur son lit. Il remonta les couvertures et vit Lorne s'emmitoufler à l'intérieur en se cachant.

— Reposez-vous Lorne.

Ronon quitta la chambre et indiqua à Elizabeth que Lorne était arrivé dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme était inquiète. Non seulement son chef militaire était en train de se faire opérer, mais son second était dans un état de mutisme étrange depuis son retour à la base.

À l'infirmerie, Carson venait de retirer la balle et soupira de soulagement. L'opération qui avait duré plus de trois heures était pratiquement terminée et le Lieutenant-colonel était presque hors de danger. Il en aurait la certitude lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Il demanda à son équipe de terminer l'opération. Le médecin quitta la pièce aseptisée et informa Weir qui soupira aussi de soulagement.

— Je le garde sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais la balle a été retirée entièrement et mon équipe est en train de finir de refermer Sheppard.

Weir termina la communication et alla rejoindre Ronon, Rodney et Teyla qui attendait dans le mess d'avoir des nouvelles de leur chef et ami. Lorsqu'ils la virent arrivée, ils surent que Sheppard allait s'en tirer. Weir leur expliqua et finalement demanda :

— Comment les Wraiths ont pu utiliser nos armes ?

— Certainement lorsqu'ils ont attaqué l'une de nos planètes alliées. Ils ont certainement dû trouver les armes et savent à présent les utiliser.

— Alors, c'est pour ça…, murmura Teyla.

— Oui. Mais à présent, nous allons tous nous reposer, nous en avons besoin.

Tous se levèrent et allèrent vers leur quartier. Teyla, allongée sur son lit, repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. La mission avait été une réussite et ils avaient à présent de nouveaux alliés. Mais tout au long de leur mission, l'Athosienne avait remarqué quelques petites choses. Et même bien avant. Tout d'abord, John avait été plus joyeux, n'hésitant pas à amuser les équipes en racontant des blagues. Mais aussi certains gestes. Pas évident à remarquer, mais elle avait aperçu plusieurs fois le Major Lorne très proche de Sheppard et inversement. Des sourires, des paroles murmurées, des petits gestes. Teyla rouvrit les yeux en comprenant la réaction de Lorne. Elle se leva et quitta ses quartiers prestement.

En avançant dans les couloirs, elle rencontra Lorne qui avançait lentement, toujours le visage baissé et le pas lourd.

— Major !

La voix de Teyla arrêta Evan qui tourna son visage vers elle. Lorsque Teyla arriva devant lui, elle put voir ses yeux rougis et des sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

— Major, vous allez bien ?

— Non…

— Venez.

— Je dois aller à l'infirmerie…

— Pour voir Sheppard ?

— Oui.

— L'opération est terminée et a réussi, il est à présent sous surveillance. Venez avec moi.

Le Major se laissa faire et lorsqu'il comprit où l'emmenait Teyla, il s'arrêta.

— Pourquoi allons-nous dans vos quartiers ?

— Je vais vous faire une séance de méditation, cela vous calmera.

— Mais…

— Voulez-vous que John vous voie dans cet état ?

Teyla savait que sa phrase pouvait lui faire du mal, mais elle avait aussi compris qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle le vit lever son visage avec des yeux écarquillés, mais il ne répondit rien et se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le fit avancer de nouveau. Arrivée à ses quartiers, Teyla le fit entrer et l'emmena vers le lit.

— Mettez-vous à l'aise, Major.

— Evan…

— Evan, sourit Teyla en allumant les bougies. Installez-vous en tailleur sur le lit et vous allez vous détendre.

Evan la vit allumer les nombreuses bougies et baisser les lumières pour que tout soit tamisé. Une odeur subtile lui parvint aux narines. Teyla s'installa en face de lui et lui prit les mains.

— Je sais ce que vous cachez Evan, et sachez que je garderais cela pour moi. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis heureuse pour vous.

— Comment l'avez-vous su ?

— Un regroupement de plusieurs petites choses que j'ai vues, mais c'est surtout votre réaction de tout à l'heure qui m'a fait réaliser.

Une nouvelle fois, Evan ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer à nouveau. Il se sentait horriblement mal depuis leur retour et savait que c'était sa faute.

— J'aurais dû le protéger.

— Il vous avait ordonné de protéger Rodney, Evan. Ne mettez pas les erreurs sur vous, vous n'avez fait qu'obéir à un ordre.

— Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, il ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort.

Teyla comprit alors qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de patience pour réussir à calmer le Major effrayé. Elle s'approcha et d'une main douce, sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Evan. Sa tristesse était parfaitement visible et dans un instinct maternel, elle le prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, Evan ne put se contenir et se laissa à pleurer contre le cou de l'Athosienne.

— C'est ma faute, murmura Evan.

— Mais non, vous savez que c'est faux. Il est vivant et il s'en remettra. Il est tenace.

— Oui, mais…

— Mais rien… Laissez-vous aller, ça vous fera du bien.

La voix douce de Teyla qui résonnait aux oreilles du Major lui fit du bien et il resta un long moment ainsi, entouré des bras chauds de Teyla, qui continuait à lui parler gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Teyla se recula un peu et sécha les larmes qui restaient accrochées aux joues du Major qui fermait les yeux.

— Êtes-vous prêt pour la séance de méditation ?

— Oui.

— Alors, le mieux est de vous allonger, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Le corps d'Evan se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux et il ferma les yeux quand Teyla le lui demanda. La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur près de lui sur une chaise au niveau de son visage et se mit à parler doucement. Elle lui demanda de visualiser un paysage ensoleillé, puis de respirer profondément.

Evan sentait son cœur se calmer et devenir plus léger. Sa respiration était lente, comme s'il dormait. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

— Maintenant, imaginez-vous avec John, où vous voulez, mais que ce soit heureux. Pensez à lui, voyez-le heureux, souriant, comme lorsqu'il est avec vous.

L'Athosienne savait que parler de John ferait le plus grand bien à Evan qui semblait vraiment très épris de lui. Elle-même quand elle se sentait mal, pensait à une personne qu'elle aimait. Elle continua la séance pendant un long moment et finalement, elle se rendit compte que le Major s'était endormi complètement. Heureuse, elle se leva et remonta les couvertures de son lit sur le corps endormi et quitta doucement ses quartiers. Teyla se rendit à la salle de contrôle et trouva Elizabeth dans son bureau.

— Entrez Teyla.

— Merci Elizabeth. Je voulais vous informer que le Major Lorne dort actuellement dans ma chambre.

Là, Elizabeth leva son regard éberlué vers l'Athosienne qui s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Comment se faisait-il que son Major dormait dans la chambre de Teyla ? Voyant les interrogations d'Elizabeth, Teyla expliqua :

— J'allais me rendre à ses quartiers lorsque je l'ai vu. Il est malheureux et j'ai voulu l'aider. Alors, je l'ai emmené dans mes quartiers afin de lui faire une séance de méditation.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je me dois de vous en informer, mais avant j'ai une question.

— Je vous écoute Teyla.

— Il y a bien une loi contre les relations fraternelles au sein de l'armée américaine ?

— Oui, effectivement, mais elle a été abolie il y a quelques mois.

— Je vois, alors c'est pour ça.

— Pour ça que quoi ? Teyla, je ne comprends pas.

L'Athosienne inspira profondément et se décida à parler à cœur ouvert.

— Partant en mission assez souvent avec SGA 2 j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses, mais j'ai pu tout comprendre lorsque John a été blessé tout à l'heure.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Le Major et John ont une relation. Evan… me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.

— Oh ! Eh bien, si je m'attendais à cela. Mais pourquoi me le dire ?

— Je pense qu'en tant que chef de cette expédition vous devez le savoir. Je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi ils le cachent.

— Je crois savoir, répondit doucement Elizabeth en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. La loi a été abolie il y a quelques mois, mais la plupart des personnes homosexuelles continuent tout de même de se cacher.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que leur relation n'est pas acceptée de tous…

Cette fois un silence pesant tomba sur le bureau alors que les deux femmes se regardaient. Teyla ne comprenait visiblement pas.

— Sur Athos, nous bénissons toutes les relations, qu'elles soient hétérosexuelles ou homosexuelles.

— Nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses, enfin pas tout le monde, mais une bonne partie quand même. Je comprends donc qu'ils ont voulu se cacher. Merci de m'en avoir informé Teyla.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Parlez avec eux, seuls. Ils doivent savoir qu'ici, ils seront acceptés.

Les deux femmes se parlèrent encore un peu, puis Teyla prit congé et alla vers ses quartiers pour s'assurer que Lorne dormait toujours. Et effectivement, le major était pelotonné dans les couvertures et dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle sourit et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.

Son esprit était embrouillé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Doucement, John reprenait conscience et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Il essaya de se souvenir, mais son esprit ne voulait rien savoir. Il se rendormit avant même d'avoir pu savoir où il se trouvait.

Dans l'infirmerie, Carson venait d'entendre le moniteur de Sheppard s'affoler. Il s'approcha et comprit alors qu'il reprenait conscience peu à peu. Il l'ausculta et nota sur le dossier ses constantes.

— Faites appeler le docteur Weir s'il vous plait, indiqua-t-il à l'une de ses infirmières.

— Bien.

Elizabeth arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vit Sheppard allongé sur le lit. Il avait un tube dans la gorge et un moniteur indiquait son rythme cardiaque. Elle eut un coup au cœur. Lui si combattant, toujours prêt à prendre les armes pour se défendre, se retrouvait là allongé.

— Docteur Weir, je voulais vous annoncer qu'il commence à reprendre ses esprits. Cela prendra du temps avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement, mais à présent vous pouvez être rassuré, il va s'en sortir.

— Merci Carson, ça me soulage.

— Je m'en doutais. Mais… il y a une autre personne à prévenir.

— J'y vais.

— Vous le savez ? s'étonna Carson.

— Oui, Teyla m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Le major Lorne a réussi à s'endormir dans les quartiers de Teyla.

— Oh, alors laissez-le se reposer. De toute façon, le Lieutenant-colonel ne reprendra pas totalement ses esprits avant demain matin. Et Lorne a lui aussi besoin de dormir.

— Vous avez raison, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bonne nuit docteur.

— Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Carson s'occupa de son patient toute la nuit, parfois John se réveillait, mais jamais complètement. Alors que l'aube se levait, Carson constata que le Lieutenant-colonel restait étrangement inconscient et s'aperçut que son pouls s'accélérait. Immédiatement, il appela tout le monde et du renvoyer Sheppard en salle d'opération. Une hémorragie interne était à l'origine de tout cela et Carson du rouvrir le Lieutenant-colonel.

De son côté, Lorne se réveilla brusquement. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'il tourna son visage, il rencontra le visage bienveillant de Teyla qui lui sourit gentiment.

— Vous avez bien dormi ?

— Où suis-je ?

— Dans mes quartiers. Vous vous êtes endormi pendant la séance de méditation.

— Je suis désolé, je…

— Calmez-vous, je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous reposer.

— Et…

— Je ne sais pas. Il était encore endormi hier lorsque j'y suis allé.

Evan se leva et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il s'en voulut dormi autant et surtout dans les quartiers de Teyla. Il aimait beaucoup l'Athosienne qui avait toujours de l'attention et de l'affection pour ses coéquipiers.

— Venez, allons déjeuner.

— Je vais d'abord passer à mes quartiers.

— Alors, je vous attends au mess, Major.

— À tout à l'heure Teyla et merci.

Teyla se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils se séparaient dans le couloir. Evan entra dans ses quartiers et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son cœur lui disait de partir vers l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait John, mais son corps lui, lui dictait de prendre soin de lui et que de toute façon John était entre de bonnes mains. Il décida alors de s'engouffrer dans sa douche pour se laver puis enfila des vêtements propres.

Il rejoint Teyla qui l'attendait à une table, seule. Il vit Ronon et Rodney à une autre, apparemment, la jeune femme leur avait parlé. Il prit un plateau et le rempli de nourriture, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il savait que l'Athosienne le forcerait.

— Après, nous irons à l'infirmerie, l'informa Teyla en souriant.

— Oui.

— Vous savez Major, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher de nous.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— De votre relation, murmura Teyla. Hier je suis allé voir Elizabeth pour l'informer que vous dormiez dans mes quartiers et nous avons parlé. Elle m'a dit que rien ne vous obligeait à vous cacher, mais que…

— Nous l'avons décidé pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit la victime de la bassesse et de la méchanceté des gens.

Lorne but une gorgée de son café et observa la jeune femme qui ne cessait pas de sourire. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours eu la sensation qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, que Teyla serait toujours là pour les écouter. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit une femme ou parce qu'elle n'est pas terrienne. En tout cas, Evan se sentait apaisé en sa présence.

— Merci pour hier soir.

— C'est normal Major.

— Non, beaucoup n'aurait rien fait, mais vous, vous m'avez aidé et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vous dois beaucoup.

La sincérité qui s'entendait dans sa voix fit plaisir à Teyla qui, dans un geste impulsif, posa sa main sur celle du Major qui la serra un peu dans la sienne. Il savait à ce moment-là qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter et avoir confiance. Il finit de manger et ils se levèrent pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Carson était en train de prendre les constantes de Sheppard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

— Docteur, comment va le Lieutenant-colonel ? demanda Teyla en voyant Evan, les yeux braqués sur le corps inconscient du militaire.

— J'ai dû l'opérer à nouveau il y a quelques heures.

— Quoi ?

Le cri d'Evan les fit sursauter et Teyla lui reprit la main pour le calmer. Le major s'excusa platement. Carson sachant très bien la relation des deux hommes, ne lui en voulut pas et se mit à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Evan blêmit rapidement en entendant les mots « hémorragie » et « danger ».

— Il est sorti d'affaire, mais il ne se réveillera pas maintenant malheureusement.

— Je… je peux aller le voir ?

— Bien sûr.

— Je vous attends ici Evan, indiqua Teyla en serrant sa main et en souriant.

Evan lâcha la jeune femme et d'un pas fébrile, il s'approcha de son amant inconscient. Le teint blafard de John l'inquiéta et lorsqu'il arriva devant le lit, Evan retint sa respiration. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre !

Doucement, il leva une main et vint la poser sur la joue de John. Celle-ci était chaude et douce. Evan ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il est vivant, pensa-t-il en voyant le moniteur indiquer les battements réguliers du cœur de son compagnon. Evan attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui et s'installa dessus en prenant la main de John. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la garda dans les siennes.

— Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit… tu m'avais promis John…

Le militaire resta là un petit moment en silence à embrasser tendrement la main de John ou à lui parler. Teyla restait éloignée, laissant de l'intimité à Evan qui avait aussi besoin de se rassurer de lui-même. Carson était reparti travailler, mais surveillait du coin de l'œil son patient. Il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas maintenant. Après une bonne demi-heure, Teyla se décida à s'approcher et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Evan qui sursauta.

— Nous devrions le laisser, il se réveillera de lui-même, Evan.

— Je veux rester.

— Evan vous avez votre travail. Vous avez une mission dans un peu plus d'une heure, vous devriez aller rejoindre votre équipe.

Teyla pouvait être très persuasive lorsqu'il le fallait. Et là, Evan savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Déjà le fait qu'il n'avait pas participé au débriefing de la veille avait dû alerter son équipe, alors si en plus il ne venait pas en mission… Là c'en était fini de lui.

Il se leva donc et avant de se tourner vers l'Athosienne, Evan s'approcha du visage de Sheppard et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue près de sa bouche et lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

Evan avait du mal à quitter le chevet de John, mais la présence de Teyla le ramenait à ses devoirs et savait qu'en tant que second, il devait prendre la place de John pendant son absence.

— Allons-y, annonça-t-il à Teyla qui le suivit hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une review s'il vous plait ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pairing : **Evan x John**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Atlantis et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Je ne fais qu'utiliser leurs personnages pour mon propre plaisir.**  
**

**NDA : **Je remercie **bayas** pour sa review :) Et aussi, je ne mords pas ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Weir s'était rendue à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son chef militaire et Carson lui indiqua qu'il se réveillerait peut-être dans la soirée ou le lendemain, mais que tout allait bien. Elle en fut rassurée et parla un peu avec Carson en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls.

— À l'évidence, vous savez, remarqua Carson.

— Oui. C'est Teyla qui me l'a dit.

— Pour l'instant, le principal est que Sheppard se rétablisse correctement.

— Avertissez-moi dès qu'il sera réveillé.

— Pas de soucis Elizabeth.

— Merci.

La jeune femme s'en alla et laissa Carson s'occuper de ses patients alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau pour lire les rapports de ses équipes. Lorne et son équipe étaient partis depuis plus de trois heures déjà. Elle repensa à ce que Teyla lui avait révélé. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait eu un petit faible pour John, mais savait aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle de cette manière et avait donc gardé cela pour elle, en restant son amie.

Elle imagina les deux hommes ensemble et comprit alors pourquoi ils n'avaient rien avoué de leur relation. Même si cette fichue loi avait été abolie, les homosexuels n'étaient toujours pas protégés de la méchanceté des autres et de leurs regards.

Alors ne voulant pas que cela se répande sur sa cité, Elizabeth prit son ordinateur et se mit à écrire. Elle imprima et relut avant d'apposer sa signature. Dans le mess il y avait un tableau d'affichage et lorsque John se réveillerait et qu'elle aurait parlé avec les deux hommes, elle l'afficherait.

La porte s'activa et Elizabeth alla au centre de contrôle qui leur indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de Lorne.

— Laissez-les passer.

Le bouclier disparut et l'équipe de Lorne arriva. Elizabeth se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement et accueillit l'équipe.

— Tous s'est bien passé Docteur Weir. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de très intéressant.

— À part des plantes inédites ! s'exclama le botaniste enthousiaste.

— Nous devrons retourner sur cette planète pour les examiner.

Elizabeth se mit à sourire en voyant le regard foudroyant de Lorne sur le membre de son équipe qui s'était visiblement encore extasié sur les plantes.

— Alors, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Major Lorne.

— Oui Docteur ?

— Pourrez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau juste après ?

— D'accord.

Evan s'en alla en suivant ses coéquipiers et lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta. Est-ce que John était réveillé ? Il vit Carson pas loin qui visiblement l'attendait.

— Venez major !

Le militaire s'approcha et Carson lui indiqua un lit où il s'installa. Alors que Carson préparait ses instruments, Evan s'approcha de lui.

— Où est-il ?

— Je l'ai installé dans la pièce à côté afin qu'il ne soit pas dérangé.

— Il est réveillé ?

— Non, pas encore. Mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, laissez-vous faire.

Le médecin avait regardé le militaire dans les yeux et voyait très bien son inquiétude. Evan se laissa faire et au bout d'une demi-heure, il fut libéré par Carson qui lui interdit de se rendre dans la pièce adjacente.

— Mais…

— Evan, avant de vous autoriser à aller le voir, je veux que vous finissiez votre travail. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller le voir tant que vous voulez.

— D'accord, capitula Evan.

Se rappelant que le Docteur Weir l'attendait, Evan quitta l'infirmerie, non sans lancer un regard vers la porte où était John et se rendit dans le bureau de Weir. Celle-ci lui indiqua de s'installer sur le fauteuil. La porte en verre se referma derrière lui.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, major ?

— Je vais bien.

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Non…, avoua difficilement Evan.

Elizabeth vit la peur s'installer sur le visage du second militaire de la cité. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

— Teyla est venue me voir ce matin.

— Elle me l'a dit.

— Alors, vous savez de quoi je vais parler ?

— Oui.

Le silence était pesant pour Evan qui se demandait ce que la chef de la cité allait bien lui dire. Et si elle leur demandait de cesser immédiatement leur relation ? Et si elle les obligeait à se séparer, ou décidait de renvoyer l'un des deux sur Terre. Le doute s'installa en lui.

— Je vais être franche, j'ai été surprise par cet aveu de Teyla. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

— Parce que nous ne voulions pas que notre relation soit passée au crible par toute la cité.

— Je comprends, mais vous savez qu'ici, nous sommes comme une grande famille et chacun respecte l'autre.

— Comme Kavanagh ?

— Hum… mauvais exemple, mais lui, n'est plus sur la cité. Lorsque j'ai été désignée pour être la chef de cette expédition, le Général O'Neill m'a donné carte blanche ici. Même si vous êtes toujours des militaires américains, vous ne vivez plus sur Terre.

— Et que comptez-vous faire ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours surveillé par le SGC.

— Je le sais, et comme depuis le début, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par eux.

Voyant que Lorne ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, Elizabeth reprit :

— Je veux en venir au fait qu'ici, c'est moi la dirigeante. Donc, j'ai décidé, suite à ma discussion avec Teyla, que sur cette cité, aucune discrimination ne sera admise.

— Et si cela se passe quand même ?

— Cette ou ces personnes se verront purement et simplement renvoyées sur Terre sans préavis.

— Vous n'y allez pas de main morte, si je puis me permettre, docteur.

— Je ne suis simplement pas d'accord sur le fait qu'un couple hétérosexuel a le droit de se montrer en public, mais pas un couple homosexuel, et je ne parle pas que de John et vous, mais de tout le monde ici. Vous n'êtes certainement pas les seuls sur cette base.

Evan savait effectivement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Mais son silence ne fit que confirmer que ce Weir pensait. Elle se redressa et sourit au Major.

— Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous, ou tout autre couple homosexuel aurez les mêmes droits que les autres.

— Et comment allez-vous faire ?

— Déjà, j'attends le réveil de Sheppard, je veux discuter avec lui, mais aussi avec vous deux ensemble. Ensuite, une note, que j'ai rédigée tout à l'heure, sera placée sur le tableau d'affichage. Je ferais également un discours dans quelques jours, ou… enfin lorsque ce sera le bon moment. Je dois également en référer au SGC, même si de toute façon, ils savent que rien ne m'en empêchera. Je dois également parler d'autre chose concernant la vie sur cette cité.

— Eh bien… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Ne dites rien, pour moi c'est tout à fait naturel, mais je dois avouer que c'est grâce à vous que je m'en suis rendu compte, et j'en suis désolé. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer un peu.

— Je pensais aller à l'infirmerie…

— Alors, allez-y, sourit Elizabeth en comprenant que le Major voulait voir son compagnon.

Evan la salua et quitta le bureau sous le regard de plusieurs membres qui se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle. Il ne fit pas attention à eux et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie où il trouva Carson en train de soigner une coupure de Rodney.

— Encore à l'infirmerie Rodney, se moqua Evan en passant devant.

— Oui, et…

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse que le Major était déjà parti dans l'autre pièce sous l'œil de Carson. Evan arriva près du lit et trouva John encore inconscient. Il s'installa comme le matin même, et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne pour l'embrasser.

— Réveille-toi vite… tu me manques.

Et Evan se mit à chuchoter. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais Carson, qui venait d'entrer s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Cela le rassura, car en début de journée, il avait semblé vraiment morose. Il s'approcha et lorsqu'Evan releva la tête, Carson le rassura.

— Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Cette fois tout ira bien.

— Oui… Merci Carson.

— De rien Evan, maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille.

Carson retourna à ses patients et s'installa ensuite à son bureau pour remplir ses dossiers. Il resta silencieux un long moment alors qu'il réfléchissait à une nouvelle façon de guérir une maladie. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son prénom.

— Carson !

Le médecin se leva en reconnaissant la voix d'Evan. Il courut vers la pièce adjacente et découvrit Sheppard qui remuait. Il s'approcha et l'examina immédiatement alors que le Lieutenant-colonel émergeait difficilement. Evan s'était reculé pour laisser Carson faire son travail sans le gêner. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. John se réveillait enfin.

Alors qu'il était en train de regarder son amant se réveiller, Lorne avait été appelé pour le débriefing de sa mission. Il avait dû quitter l'infirmerie et maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était y retourner.

— Bien, donc à présent, je pense que nous avons tous les éléments. Je déclare cette réunion terminée.

— Bien Docteur Weir.

Tous les membres de l'équipe de Lorne quittèrent la pièce, mais Evan resta jusqu'à être seul avec Weir. Quand ce fut le cas, il se tourna vers elle.

— John s'est réveillé.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

— Oui. Le docteur Beckett était avec lui lorsque je suis venu ici.

— Vu l'heure, je pense que vous devriez aller manger un peu, cela vous fera du bien.

— Vous avez raison.

Evan quitta la pièce et se rendit au mess. Là, il trouva Teyla en compagnie de Ronon et Rodney et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha.

— Je voulais vous informer que le Lieutenant-colonel est réveillé.

— Chouette ! s'exclama Rodney, réellement heureux.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle, répondit Teyla en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Evan.

— Oui, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le major s'installa à une table non loin et se mit à manger vigoureusement. Étrangement, savoir que John était réveillé et hors de danger l'avait rassuré et maintenant, il avait vraiment faim. Lorsqu'il fut repu, Evan se leva et quitta le mess pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il trouva rapidement Carson.

— Il est réveillé ?

— Il est encore très fatigué, et s'endort très rapidement. Mais vous pouvez aller le voir Evan.

— Merci.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Evan vit John réveillé, mais sa tête reposait lourdement sur l'oreiller et regardait par la fenêtre. Entendant un bruit, John tourna son visage qui se fendit d'un sourire.

— Hey, murmura John.

— Hey, comment tu vas ?

— Bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'est monté dessus. Mais je suis vivant.

Là, Evan se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa son visage contre le lit. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux alors qu'il retenait un sanglot. Tout un tas d'émotions s'emparait de lui et il n'arrivait pas à les contenir.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en retenant son sanglot de toutes ses forces.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aurais dû te protéger…

— Evan, je t'avais donné un ordre.

— Et j'aurais dû te désobéir, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment.

— Mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être blessé ou même tué si tu l'avais fait.

John savait que son petit ami était très sensible malgré sa carapace d'homme dur. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit enfin le gémissement qu'il redoutait d'entendre. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre faire cela, car lui n'était pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les autres. Mais il savait aussi que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il ne serait pas dans un meilleur état.

— Hey, mon cœur, je suis là, calme-toi.

— Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus jamais te voir. Ne me fait plus jamais ça.

— J'essayerai, répondit John en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse sur ça.

Le visage d'Evan se leva et John fut malheureux de le voir si triste. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes. Leurs yeux brillaient et Evan inspira profondément.

— Le docteur Weir m'a convoqué tout à l'heure.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Elle voulait parler avec moi… de nous.

— Elle… sait ?

— Effectivement, c'est Teyla qui le lui a dit.

— Teyla ?

— Oui. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé hier et c'est ma réaction qui lui a fait comprendre. Elle va…

Mais Evan se tut en voyant que son compagnon avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi. Il sourit et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le laissa dormir et alla en faire de même.

L'air frais qu'apportait le vent fit du bien à Evan qui s'était réfugié sur la digue sud de la cité. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de mission, et voulait en profiter pour se reprendre. Il avait été voir John, mais celui-ci dormait toujours. La blessure lui faisant mal, Carson lui avait administré un calmant.

Alors, Evan était là, assit tout au bord de la berge et ne cessait de regarder l'eau tout autour de lui. Le soleil faisait luire les vagues et les oiseaux chantaient tout autour de lui. Il se laissa apaiser par tout cela et en ferma même les yeux en calmant sa respiration.

Mais le clame fut interrompu par la radio qui se trouvait dans son oreille.

_/Major Lorne./_

— Oui Docteur Weir ?

_/Nous avons besoin de vous en salle de contrôle immédiatement./_

— J'arrive.

Evan soupira et se leva pour rejoindre le téléporteur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver, qui demandait sa présence ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais lorsqu'il arriva en salle de contrôle, il trouva Elizabeth qui l'attendait.

— Ah vous voilà ! Nous venons de détecter un vaisseau wraith qui s'approche. Formez une équipe et prenez un Jumper.

— Bien Docteur.

— Une seconde équipe va vous rejoindre.

Et Lorne prépara son équipe et alla lui-même se changer pour monter dans un des deux Jumper. Il alla à l'armurerie et prit son P90.

— Bien tout le monde dans le Jumper.

Quand tous furent montés, Evan s'installa aux commandes et ferma la porte du Jumper avant de quitter la cité. En vole, il se plaça au même niveau que la seconde équipe.

_/ Il s'agit d'un Dart, major. /_

— Bien alors, nous nous en chargeons avant qu'il atteigne la cité. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

_/Vous avez le feu vert. /_

À peine une minute plus tard, les deux Jumper virent apparaitre le Dart dans leur ligne de mire et Evan arma le vaisseau. Dès qu'il eut une ligne de tir, il n'hésita pas une seconde et lança les drones. Le second Jumper en fit autant et ils virent le Dart exploser.

— Rentrons maintenant.

Les deux Jumper se posèrent dans le hangar et les deux équipes remontèrent en salle de contrôle.

— Nous n'avons reçu aucune transmission alors que vous étiez visible, remarqua Elizabeth.

— Il n'a pas essayé de se défendre. Ses défenses n'étaient pas armées.

— Bon, vous me ferez un rapport et je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé d'y aller major.

— Ce n'est rien Docteur, c'est mon travail.

Evan s'en alla vers son bureau et commença à taper son rapport. Celui-ci fut court, et dès qu'il l'eut fini, il l'envoya sur le réseau pour qu'Elizabeth puisse le lire et l'archiver. Il se leva ensuite et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.

Il trouva John réveillé et le sourire qu'il lui lança lui fit plaisir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être proche comme il l'aurait voulu, car Carson l'avait remis dans la pièce principale et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Alors, Evan se contenta de s'installer près de lui et de lui sourire.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Mieux, Carson me bourre de calmant, mais ça me fait déjà moins mal. Et toi ?

— Je viens d'aller détruire un Dart qui se dirigeait vers ici.

Le regard de John lui montra qu'il venait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Evan sourit et déclara.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avions une seconde équipe et puis, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à sa hauteur, ses armes n'étaient pas enclenchées et nous avons pu le détruire sans mal.

— Bon, ça va alors… J'en ai marre de rester là…

— Et pourtant, tu devras encore le supporter, sourit Evan. Tu n'es pas du tout en état de bouger.

— Tss…

Le major se retint d'éclater de rire. Il adorait voir son amant se comporter ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant faisant un caprice. Il du se retenir de lui prendre la main et resta à le regarder quelques minutes. Il allait parler lorsqu'il vit apparaitre Rodney, Ronon et Teyla.

— Bonjour Major, Lieutenant-colonel.

— Hey !

— Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais plus tard, déclara Evan.

Il quitta la pièce et laissa les amis de John prendre de ses nouvelles. Evan prit le téléporteur et entra dans ses quartiers pour s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait une telle envie d'embrasser John que cela lui fit mal. Finalement, pour penser à autre chose, il attrapa un livre et se mit à lire. Evan se plongea rapidement dans l'histoire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pairing : **Evan x John**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Atlantis et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Je ne fais qu'utiliser leurs personnages pour mon propre plaisir.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que John s'était fait opérer. La blessure commençait à cicatriser et tout ce dont avait envie le militaire, c'était de quitter cette fichue infirmerie. Surtout que le plus dur pour lui était qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Evan comme il le voulait. Heureusement, Carson lui avait cédé face à ses regards et sa détermination à le placer dans une pièce plus tranquille.

John ne pouvait pas encore bouger son bras. Carson lui avait interdit pour ne pas rouvrir la blessure. Alors, il devait réussir à manger avec une seule main, heureusement, c'était la droite. Evan lui avait amené son ordinateur, lui laissant l'occasion de pouvoir voir le travail accompli pendant son absence.

Évidemment, John savait qu'Evan le remplaçait correctement. Il avait une confiance absolue en lui et se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi l'armée ne le montait pas en grade. Enfin, le principal pour lui était qu'ils puissent rester ensemble sur Atlantis.

— John ?

Le susnommé tourna son visage pour trouver Elizabeth qui se trouvait à l'embrasure de la porte.

— Entrez Elizabeth.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bof, je m'ennuie. Mais je vais mieux.

— Tant mieux.

Elizabeth s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit et regardait John. Elle était venue pour une raison précise et comptait bien repartir en ayant parlé avec son chef militaire.

— John je dois vous parler. C'est important.

— Je vous écoute.

— J'ai attendu que vous soyez un peu rétabli de votre opération. Je voulais vous parler du Major Lorne.

Voyant le regard de Sheppard, Elizabeth comprit qu'il savait exactement de quoi ils allaient parler.

— Teyla m'a dit pour votre relation. Sachez que j'en suis réellement heureuse. Suite à ma discussion avec elle, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que les couples homosexuels n'aient pas honte de se montrer ici. Je suis la chef de cette expédition et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

— Je ne suis pas certain que vous y arriverez, Elizabeth. Vous savez tout comme nous, que les mentalités ne vont pas changer maintenant.

— Moi je suis sûre du contraire.

John avait une pointe d'espérance depuis la déclaration d'Elizabeth et espérait sincèrement que cela réussirait. Si cela pouvait leur permettre à Evan et lui de ne plus se cacher, alors il prenait. Car il savait très bien que cela affectait Evan de devoir cacher leur relation à la vue des autres.

— Evan… a dû être heureux, remarqua John.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment oui, mais il est plutôt doué pour cacher ses émotions.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Il ne m'en avait même pas parlé.

— Je pense que c'était surtout pour ne pas se faire de faux espoir.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. Elizabeth avait prévu de faire son discours le lendemain et voulait que John et Evan y participent. Avec un peu de patience, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que Carson accepte d'emmener John en salle d'embarquement.

— Vous avez une autorisation spéciale pour demain.

— Comment ça ?

— Demain en début d'après-midi, je vais rassembler tout le monde dans la salle de la porte et je vais parler de tout cela, et d'autre chose aussi. Une mise au point des règles n'est pas plus mal.

— Et pourquoi je dois y aller ?

— Parce que cela vous concerne. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous prendre comme exemple. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. À plus tard, John.

— À plus tard, Elizabeth.

Seul, John essaya de s'imaginer ce que pourrait donner le rassemblement d'Elizabeth le lendemain et un frisson d'effroi le traversa. Il était entièrement d'accord avec ses principes, et espéra vivement que cela fonctionne.

S'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'Evan arrête de s'inquiéter, alors il prenait. Car il savait pertinemment que son compagnon stressait beaucoup d'être découvert et d'être renvoyé et d'Atlantis et de l'armée.

Pour lui aussi ce n'était pas envisageable et il le lui avait dit. S'ils venaient à être découverts, il serait capable de quitter l'armée dans la seconde pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Evan en avait ri, mais John lui, avait été très sérieux.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir tomber aussi amoureux qu'il l'était à présent. Le Dédale lui avait apporté, non seulement une troupe militaire en plus, mais aussi et surtout un homme extraordinaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, prêt à aller rejoindre le Major fraichement arrivé. Pourtant, il lui avait fallu faire preuve de patience et de courage afin d'apprendre à connaitre le major.

Alors au fil des missions en commun, des repas, des moments de détente, John avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Evan. Notamment le fait qu'il était un artiste convaincu et qu'il n'hésitait pas à peindre des endroits de la cité de jour comme de nuit. Les tableaux dans sa chambre, et certains trônant dans quelques couloirs de la cité en étaient la preuve.

Mais il avait aussi découvert qu'Evan était un homme généreux, fonceur, mais droit, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à venir en aide aux personnes en difficulté. Ce n'était pas rare qu'Elizabeth envoie son équipe pour venir les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

À cette pensée, John se mit à sourire. Car c'était suite à l'une de ces missions que John avait réussi à aller voir Evan qui se trouvait sur l'un des balcons de la cité en train de peindre. Il était resté un long moment en silence, à juste regarder le major très concentré sur son tableau.

Evan s'était finalement tourné vers lui et lui avait souri. Mais pas de la façon dont on sourit à quelqu'un. C'était plus que cela, et c'est à ce moment-là que John s'était approché de lui et sans jamais lâcher son regard, il l'avait entouré de ses bras et déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Le baiser avait été chaste et ils s'étaient reculés très vite, mais Evan, après avoir posé son pinceau et ses peintures, s'était une nouvelle fois tournée vers lui pour l'embrasser plus longuement.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux hommes avaient compris qu'ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant de longs mois et qu'à présent, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Le tableau avait fini dans la chambre de John, en face de son lit, pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, ceux-ci se posent sur la vue de la digue Est de la cité illuminée par les lunes et les fenêtres. La plus belle, selon son amant.

Leur relation avait démarré doucement. Se contentant de se retrouver en fin de soirée dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils passaient de longs moments à parler de leur vie, sur Terre ou sur la cité. Mais aussi à regarder la télé ou à simplement rester enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le sourire de John ne passa pas inaperçu lorsque Carson arriva pour vérifier la cicatrisation.

— Eh bien, vous avez l'air de penser à quelque chose d'heureux John.

— Désolé…

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Elizabeth m'a dit pour demain, alors avant d'y aller, je vous referai votre pansement.

— Vous croyez que tout se passera bien ?

— Vous connaissez Elizabeth, je suis persuadé que tout ira bien.

Carson défit le pansement de John doucement pour nettoyer les fils et désinfecta avant d'en remettre un. Il fit en sorte que celui-ci soit bien protéger contre l'eau pour que le militaire puisse aller se laver correctement comme il le lui avait demandé peu avant.

— Voilà, c'est fait.

— Merci.

John était légèrement crispé depuis son réveil. Evan n'était pas venu le voir la veille et là, il l'attendait avec impatience. Pourtant, les heures passèrent et John pu voir Rodney, Ronon avec Teyla, mais pas d'Evan à l'horizon. Quand Elizabeth arriva, John se redressa.

— Vous avez envoyé le major Lorne en mission ?

Surprise par le ton colérique de son chef militaire, Elizabeth releva un sourcil. Elle s'installa près de lui.

— Non, il est ici, j'ai interdit toute mission aujourd'hui, sauf urgence, mais il n'y en a pas. Donc il est ici.

— Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Il vient toujours me voir le matin s'il n'a pas de mission.

Le ton inquiet de John inquiéta Elizabeth qui appuya sur le bouton de sa radio.

— Major Lorne.

_/Oui Docteur Weir ?/_

— Où êtes-vous ?

_/Sur la jetée Ouest, il y a un souci ?/_

— Oui et non, mais quelqu'un vous attends à l'infirmerie.

Après un petit silence, Elizabeth entendit enfin sa réponse.

_/Je… je ne peux pas. /_

— Pourquoi ?

_/C'est… compliqué./_

— Vous venez tout de même à la réunion de tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

_/Oui, j'y serais Docteur… pouvez-vous…/_

— Oui Major ?

_/Dite-lui que… je suis désolé, mais que je préfère le voir à la réunion./_

— D'accord. Elle tourna son visage vers John. Il sera à la réunion.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ici ? commença à s'énerver John qui ne comprenait pas son compagnon.

— Je ne sais pas, je pense surtout qu'il est en train de réfléchir.

— Donnez-moi votre radio s'il vous plait.

— Non, vu votre état, c'est inutile. Major, vous êtes toujours là ?

_/Oui./_

— Je dois vous dire que John est en colère, mais vous vous verrez tout à l'heure. Pour ma part je vais finir de préparer mes fiches. A tout à l'heure major.

_/A tout à l'heure Docteur Weir./_

Dès que la communication fut finie, Elizabeth se tourna vers John et le vit essayer de se lever. Immédiatement elle le rattrapa et le fit se recoucher.

— Je vous interdis de bouger d'ici.

— Je dois aller lui parler.

— John, je crois surtout que le Major a besoin de rester seul un moment. Ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure, personne ne peut savoir comment ce sera, alors je pense qu'il essaye de se protéger, et de vous protéger en même temps.

— C'est un idiot, comme si j'avais besoin d'être…

Il s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase et comprit alors que son absence signifiait non seulement qu'il voulait réfléchir, mais aussi que personne ne puisse faire le lien entre eux si tout se passait mal. Moins on les voyait ensemble et moins on ferait le lien.

John se laissa retomber, au plus grand bonheur de Weir qui se voyait mal réussir à contenir un militaire en colère. Elle remit les couvertures et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

— John, je le comprends, mais il sera là dans… moins de deux heures maintenant. Alors, calmez-vous.

— Je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est rien, j'aurais réagi comme vous. Mais pour l'instant, le mieux est de rester ici pour guérir. Le Docteur Beckett vous accompagnera dans la salle.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait préparé un fauteuil roulant, grimaça John. Je me vois mal rester là dessus tout le temps…

— Vous avez pris une balle près du cœur John, ne minimisez pas votre blessure. Bon, je dois vous laisser, alors reposez-vous un peu.

— À tout à l'heure Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth eut quitté la pièce, John laissa sa tête reposer contre les oreillers. Il n'avait rien dit, mais sa blessure lui faisait mal. Il essaya de résister un moment, mais la douleur devenant insoutenable, il appela Carson.

Ce dernier arriva dès qu'il put.

— Que ce passe-t-il Lieutenant-colonel ?

— J'ai mal.

— Et ça fait combien de temps ?

— Un peu avant le départ d'Elizabeth, avoua John en voyant le regard du médecin.

— Et vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? Vous êtes inconscient Sheppard.

Le militaire ne répondit rien puisqu'il savait que Carson avait entièrement raison. Ce dernier quitta la pièce et alla chercher une perfusion. John grimaça en le voyant revenir avec.

— C'est soit ça, soit je vous assomme de calmant qui vous feront dormir.

— Ok, ok docteur. Vous savez que vous faites peur parfois ?

— Je veux seulement le bien de mes patients. Et je ne peux pas dire que vous soyez le plus agréable de tous, surtout lorsque vous avez une idée en tête.

Le sourire ironique de Carson fit comprendre à Sheppard qu'il avait raison. L'aiguille de la perfusion se planta dans sa main et Carson accrocha la poche aux porte-perfusions du lit.

— Voilà, avec ça, ça ira mieux, par contre, vous devrez l'emporter à la réunion, la poche ne sera pas vide d'ici là.

— D'accord.

Carson sourit et laissa le militaire tranquille. Il retourna à ses patients. Heureusement, il n'y en avait que deux et ce n'était que de légères blessures. D'ailleurs, il en laissa un partir, il n'avait qu'une écorchure au bras gauche et l'autre, s'était simplement fait paralyser par un Wraith la veille et allait beaucoup mieux.

La salle était étrangement calme. Tout le monde se regardait avec des sentiments tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Elizabeth se tenait devant la porte sur une sorte d'estrade. Elle regardait tous les membres de l'expédition sans jamais montrer une quelconque émotion.

John lui, était assis sur son fauteuil. Le médicament que lui avait donné Carson le laissait cloué dessus. Mais il n'avait plus mal, heureusement. Dès son arrivée, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Evan qui se tenait non loin de lui, près de son équipe et de Teyla.

Mais maintenant, il voulait trouver le regard de son compagnon. En lui, une urgence se faisait. Le discours d'Elizabeth avait été ferme, mais elle avait très bien choisi ses mots. Il avait besoin de son contact, pour savoir à quoi il pensait et surtout, à ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, il le vit, le visage fermé, les yeux posés sur Elizabeth. Un murmure fit tourner la tête à John.

— Je suis sûr que le SGC n'est même pas au courant de ça.

Évidemment, qui d'autre que Kavanagh aurait pu dire une chose pareille ? Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le fusilla. Il détestait vraiment cet homme et lui aurait bien fait ravaler ses mots s'il avait pu se lever.

— Je précise, pour ceux qui auraient des doutes quand à la véracité de ce que je viens de dire, que le Général Landry est en accord avec moi, tout comme le Président des États-Unis. Alors s'il vous vient en tête de rapporter cela, sachez d'avance que cela ne fonctionnera pas. À présent, toute personne en désaccord avec tout cela peut immédiatement faire ses bagages et repartir sur Terre.

Kavanagh s'avança et se plaça devant Elizabeth qui ne broncha pas. Elle savait que les militaires présents seraient là pour la secourir au cas où.

— Vous avez bien manigancé à ce que je vois, et d'où vous vient cette subite folie ?

— D'une, je n'ai rien manigancé, de deux, cette folie, comme vous l'appelez, ce n'est rien d'autre que l'aboutissement de l'abolition de la DADT. Ici c'est MA cité, j'en suis la chef et si qui que ce soit n'est pas d'accord… Soit, je ne lui en voudrais pas, mais il n'aura plus rien à faire ici.

— Et bien vous n'aurez plus grand monde pour la protéger des Wraiths VOTRE cité.

— C'est ce que nous verrons.

Tous deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Kavanagh cède et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Pour lui c'était complètement irrationnel. Mais alors qu'il traversait la foule, la voix d'Evan se fit entendre.

— Kavanagh !

— Quoi ? répondit Kavanagh en se tournant vers le militaire.

— Que diriez-vous si vous appreniez que la plupart des personnes que vous respectez ou qui sont vos amis aiment une personne de son sexe ?

— Comment ça ?

À ce moment-là, certaines personnes dans la foule se rapprochèrent, tout comme Evan le faisait avec John. De son coin, Elizabeth put voir des femmes et des hommes se rapprocher jusqu'à se prendre dans les bras, ou se tenir la main. Là, elle était surprise. Elle savait très bien que John et Evan n'étaient pas les seuls, mais là, elle voyait au moins une dizaine de couples se former devant les yeux éberlués de Kavanagh.

Teyla s'approcha de certains qu'elle connaissait et les félicita. Pour elle, cette décision était très importante. Et lorsque John attrapa la main d'Evan qui ne se soustrayait pas, son sourire s'élargit alors que le visage de Kavanagh se parait d'un masque de dégoût.

Kavanagh se sentit soudainement seul alors qu'il voyait certains de ses amis le regarder avec méchanceté et horreur.

— Maintenant, je vois que la porte va bientôt s'activer. Kavanagh, je vous donne trois heures et pas une seconde de plus pour quitter cette cité. Oh et… n'espérez pas revenir ici.

La voix froide d'Elizabeth résonna aux oreilles de Kavanagh qui fit demi-tour pour partir dans ses quartiers. Dans la pièce, les discussions commencèrent à s'élever et Elizabeth rejoint John et Evan qui se regardaient en souriant.

— C'est vous qui avez prévu tout cela ? demanda John en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir des hommes et femmes avec le sourire aux lèvres.

— Non, je savais juste ce que le Major comptait faire. Le reste, cela vient de la volonté des gens.

— Tu as fait ça ?

— Oui John. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas venir te voir avant. Car si je l'avais fait, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage ensuite.

Ronon qui venait d'entendre les paroles d'Evan leva son bras pour entourer le major joyeusement et en souriant, il déclara :

— Eh bien moi je peux vous dire que vous avez été vachement discret, parce que j'ai rien remarqué.

— Et moi non plus, s'exclama Rodney. Mais je dois dire que maintenant que je le sais, ça ne change rien. Vous avez toujours ma confiance et je l'espère nous resterons toujours amis.

— Évidemment ! s'écria John soulagé de voir que ses amis ne changeraient pas malgré cette révélation. Je suis rassuré tout de même. J'avais imaginé une émeute ici après votre discours Elizabeth, mais en fait, à part Kavanagh…

— Celui-là, il faudrait le pendre haut et court ! grogna Rodney, réellement énervé contre le scientifique.

— Ça peut s'arranger, répondit Ronon en regardant Rodney l'air de vouloir vraiment le faire.

— Vous ne ferez rien Ronon. Je savais bien qu'il y aurait tout de même des récalcitrants, mais cette fois, Kavanagh a eu droit à une belle surprise.

Tous se mirent à rire et la bonne humeur avait envahi toute la cité. Les couples se tenaient l'un contre l'autre bavardant, mais aussi les couples hétéros qui étaient tout aussi heureux. Cette fois, John n'hésita pas une seconde, et tira un peu sur le bras d'Evan pour qui se baisse et lorsqu'il fut à portée, John lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils purent voir les regards lumineux de joie de leurs amis et des personnes qui avaient vu la scène et John remarqua le rougissement d'Evan.

— John…

— M'en fiche de ce que tu diras, mais ça fait presque deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vus !

— Oh et je t'ai manqué à ce point ? ricana Evan, heureux.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir…

Carson s'approcha et vint féliciter chaleureusement les deux militaires qui le remercièrent avec tout autant de joie. Il en profita pour examiner John qui ne s'apercevrait pas de ses gestes.

Petit à petit, les membres de l'expédition quittèrent la salle pour discuter plus intimement. Elizabeth avait pour l'occasion, donnée à tous un jour de congé, mais restait tout de même en attente si des fois une urgence se présentait.

— Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie, déclara Carson.

— Euh…

Voyant le regard suppliant que lui lançait le militaire, Carson se mit à sourire et s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

— Je vous autorise à rester ici jusqu'à ce soir, mais vous devrez revenir à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

— Merci Carson.

Lorsque le médecin fut parti, Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla laissèrent le couple seul. Evan se tourna vers son compagnon qui le regardait en souriant.

— Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé, déclara John.

— Oui c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

— Même lorsque tu as vu un Wraith pour la première fois ?

— Oui, bon peut-être pas aussi peur, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil du tout.

— Et si nous allions au mess, j'ai faim.

— Mais tu as mangé y'a pas longtemps, non ?

— Disons que… comme je m'inquiétais, je n'ai pas pu avaler grand-chose.

Evan sourit et se plaça derrière le fauteuil pour le pousser vers le mess où certains groupes s'étaient formés. Personne ne fit attention à eux, au plus grand soulagement d'Evan qui avait tout de même peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

— Tu n'as pas mal ?

— Avec la perf que m'a mise Carson, je ne risque pas d'avoir mal… Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès…

Le grognement de John fit rire Evan qui regardait son amant foudroyer du regard la perfusion. Il savait que son amant n'aimait pas les piqûres, mais qu'il avait appris à les accepter suite à toutes les prises de sang qu'il avait eues.

Finalement, ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Evan emmena son compagnon dans un endroit au calme. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans ses quartiers, alors il choisit la digue Est pour pouvoir admirer la mer. Evan se tourna vers John qui le regardait étrangement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Je voudrais me lever.

— Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?

— J'ai été blessé à poitrine pas aux jambes.

Evan l'aida alors à se lever et fit en sorte que la perfusion ne soit pas gênée. Les bras de John s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et son visage se posa sur son épaule. Heureux de pouvoir sentir à nouveau John contre lui, Evan le retint dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux avec douceur.

— Ça fait tellement de bien.

— À moi aussi. Tu me manques, John.

Le susnommé leva son regard et vint chercher les lèvres du militaire pour un long et doux baiser. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour s'enrouler avec délice l'une autour de l'autre. Les deux hommes n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

— À présent, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher.

— Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à y croire… Mais la seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est que le général Landry demande à l'un de nous deux de revenir sur Terre…

— Cela n'arrivera pas. D'une parce que je suis le chef militaire de cette base, et de deux, tu es mon second, et je refuse que qui que ce soit prenne ta place. Donc soit on repartirait tous les deux, soit aucun de nous ne part.

— Et s'il y arrive quand même ?

— Il ne le fera pas. Il a compris depuis un moment que sans nous, cette base n'existerait plus. Le général à besoin de nous ici, et puis à présent, c'est ma maison… Je suis bien ici…

— Moi aussi. On voit tellement de nouvelles choses. On rencontre des peuples tous différents les uns des autres, mais rien que cette cité… Elle est magnifique.

— Comme toi.

Là, Evan tourna son regard vers son amant qui le regardait avec un sérieux rare. Le cœur du major s'affolait dans sa poitrine et il ne put retenir le rougissement de ses joues. La main de John se posa sur l'une d'elles et la caressa avec tendresse.

— Je ne me vois pas ailleurs que là, dans tes bras, sur cette cité, Evan.

— John…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Ne laissant que leurs sentiments, leurs corps, leurs mains, montrer tous ce qu'ils désiraient. Evan avait bien conscience que John ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps ainsi, alors il en profita au maximum. Finalement, il se détacha et fit asseoir John sur le bord de la digue alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, à profiter du calme régnant.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pairing : **Evan x John**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Atlantis et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Je ne fais qu'utiliser leurs personnages pour mon propre plaisir.

**NDA :** Je suis absolument désolé pour le retard de publication ! Il est publié depuis longtemps sur mon site, mais entre temps j'ai eu un gros soucis d'ordinateur et je viens seulement de le récupérer... Donc voici la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :) Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_/Major Lorne./_

Evan qui se trouvait contre John se releva immédiatement en entendant la voix du docteur dans son oreillette.

— Oui Docteur Weir ?

_/Pouvez-vous revenir avec John en salle d'embarquement ?/_

— Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes.

_/Bien, je vous attends./_

Voyant le regard de John, Evan lui expliqua ce que Weir lui avait demandé et John se releva pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à peine cinq minutes plus tard et trouvèrent Weir ainsi que toute l'équipe de John.

— Que se passe-t-il Elizabeth ?

— Nous allons activer la porte pour la Terre.

— Oh.

Nul besoin d'avoir plus d'explication. Evan, aidé de Ronon, monta le fauteuil sur la plateforme en haut des escaliers. Teyla s'installa entre les deux hommes et lorsque Kavanagh arriva avec ses affaires, elle leur prit leur main pour les tenir dans les siennes. Evan en sourit et serra sa main.

Kavanagh se tourna et rencontra le regard noir de Sheppard. Il déglutit et comprit alors que sa place n'était vraiment pas ici. Pour bien énervé Kavanagh, John attrapa la seconde main d'Evan et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Composez le code, ordonna Weir à Chuck qui les regardait en souriant.

— Bien Madame.

La porte s'activa et lorsque le vortex fut stable, Weir appela le SGC. Ce fut Landry qui répondit, étonné d'avoir des nouvelles d'Atlantis aussi tôt.

— Je voulais vous informer que la réunion est terminée. En cela, je vous envoie une seule personne. Personnellement, je ne veux plus qu'il remette un pied ici.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est bien passé Docteur Weir. J'attends la venue de cette personne.

— Merci Général. Kavanagh, vous pouvez partir.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais avança vers le vortex. Alors qu'il allait passer, la voix d'Evan résonna.

— Je vous souhaite bon vent et que votre immaturité soit la bienvenue sur Terre. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez des personnes comme vous là-bas.

— Vous…, commença Kavanagh.

— Kavanagh ! Un seul mot de travers et je peux faire en sorte que votre vie soit un enfer. Alors si vous osez vous en prendre à mon compagnon…

John ne finit pas sa phrase, mais sa menace était bien réelle. Il n'aimait absolument pas cet homme et ne regrettait pas de le voir quitter la cité. D'ailleurs, Rodney était aussi du même avis. Ils virent Kavanagh passer le vortex et soupirèrent. La voix du général retentit de nouveau dans la salle.

— Nous allons nous occuper du docteur Kavanagh, Docteur Weir. Et je vous félicite, j'attends tout de même un résumé de cette réunion.

— Je vous le ferais parvenir au plus vite Général.

— Merci, prenez soin de la cité docteur Weir.

— Merci Général Landry.

La communication fut terminée lorsque la porte redevint silencieuse. John poussa un soupir et Teyla se permit d'embrasser la joue d'Evan et de John en les félicitant une nouvelle fois.

— Maintenant, plus rien ne vous empêche de vivre votre vie normalement.

— Oui.

Rodney et Ronon quittèrent la salle pour reprendre leurs activités et lorsqu'Elizabeth voulut partir dans son bureau, John l'arrêta.

— Elizabeth, je peux vous parler ?

— Bien sûr John. Allons dans la salle de réunion.

Vu le regard et le ton qu'avait pris John, Elizabeth savait que c'était privé. Les portes de la salle se refermèrent derrière elle et John reprit la parole.

— Voilà, maintenant que tout est fait, je voudrais… Enfin, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je voudrais que… non, en fait… Evan, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que nous vivions ensemble.

L'hésitation de John avait été évidente pour Evan et Elizabeth qui ne l'avait jamais vu réagir ainsi. Mais quand il posa la question à son amant, Evan ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Tu veux vraiment…

— Si Elizabeth est d'accord, oui. Comme nous ne sommes pas dans la même équipe, les seuls moments que nous pouvons passer ensemble, c'est quand nous ne sommes pas pris par nos obligations, alors…

— Je ne sais pas… enfin… je…

— Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, coupa Elizabeth en souriant. Je suis d'accord, alors… maintenant que vous avez ma permission, je vous laisse en discuter ensemble.

Elizabeth quitta la salle, amusée d'avoir vu le couple si enclin à bégayer. Elle alla dans son bureau et se laissa tomber contre le dossier en souriant. Définitivement, cette journée avait été pleine de rebondissements.

Dans la salle de réunion, Evan et John se regardaient.

— Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi ?

— Oui. Evan, je t'aime et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

Si John n'avait pas été dans son fauteuil, Evan se serait jeté à son cou, mais il se contenta de se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Je serais ravi de vivre avec toi, et comme c'est toi qui as le plus de surface, c'est moi qui viens.

— J'avais déjà pensé à ça, en plus j'ai un balcon, tu pourras aller y peindre.

— C'est une merveilleuse idée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec une tendresse apparente et Evan embrassa John amoureusement. Leurs langues vinrent jouer ensemble alors que leurs doigts se nouèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Pourtant, Evan se recula doucement.

— Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner…

— Mais il le faut, tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri.

Evan ne laissa pas le temps à John se répondre qu'il fit ouvrir les portes et fit avancer le fauteuil jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, Carson l'aida à réinstaller le militaire sur le lit.

— Maintenant, tu vas te reposer mon cœur, souffla Evan en embrassant John sur la tempe.

— Je vous donne à présent l'autorisation de sortir d'ici John !

La voix enjouée de Carson et son sourire rassurèrent le militaire sur la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait hâte de partir. Non pas parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien à l'infirmerie, mais rester immobile si longtemps, ce n'était pas son truc…

— La cicatrice est bien refermée et vous vous sentez bien, donc je vous libère.

— Merci Carson.

Le médecin aida tout de même John à se lever et lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait réellement bien, Carson s'en alla afin de le laisser s'habiller. John était impatient de pouvoir rentrer « chez lui » et de reprendre le travail. Rester pendant près de trois semaines à l'infirmerie avait été une torture pour lui. Plusieurs fois, son équipe avait rencontré les Wraiths ou même l'équipe d'Evan. Heureusement, pendant tout ce temps, aucune menace n'avait plané sur la cité. Évitant ainsi à John de se précipiter face au danger.

Il salua Carson qui s'occupait de l'un de ses patients et quitta l'infirmerie pour la salle de contrôle. Il allait indiquer à Elizabeth qu'il était de nouveau opérationnel. Il la trouva en train de parler avec Teyla dans son bureau. Il toqua pour signaler sa présence.

— Bonjour John, je vois que Carson vous a enfin libéré.

— Oui, il vient de me donner l'autorisation de sortir et je suis aussi apte à reprendre du service.

— J'en suis heureuse.

— Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse papoter entre filles. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche !

— À tout à l'heure, John.

Le militaire quitta le bureau et s'en alla vers ses quartiers. Il se demanda comment il allait les trouver. Evan lui avait dit qu'il avait fini de déménager ses affaires. Il avait aussi dû faire quelques arrangements.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'activa et celle-ci s'ouvrit de son bruit si caractéristique. Les yeux de John se posèrent sur le mobilier et effectivement ses quartiers avaient légèrement changé. John entra et trouva non plus un lit une place, mais double, le faisant sourire. Evan pensait toujours à leur confort.

Il s'avança et trouva des petites choses appartenant à son compagnon. Certaines toiles étaient fixées au mur, d'autres, inachevées, trônaient contre un mur, son chevalet était replié dans un petit recoin. Mais John trouva aussi des cadres photo, des livres. Il soupira d'aise en frôlant de ses doigts une toile finie près de la fenêtre.

John ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il sourit et laissa Evan s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu es sorti ça y est ?

— Oui, Carson m'y a autorisé tout à l'heure. Je comptais prendre une bonne douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

— Oh oui ! Je viens de revenir de mission et je dois avouer que je suis mort… La porte se trouvait à trois kilomètres du village.

Le Lieutenant-colonel se retourna et enlaça tendrement son compagnon pour venir chercher un baiser. Cela lui avait manqué cette proximité. Les deux hommes se regardaient tendrement. Ils avaient besoin de ce moment rien qu'à eux.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla Evan en venant chercher un nouveau baiser.

— Toi aussi. En tout cas, j'adore la nouvelle déco.

— Si quelque chose te dérange, n'hésite pas, après tout ce sont tes quartiers.

— Non, ce sont nos quartiers, et rien que de savoir cela, j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Finalement, ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter l'un de l'autre sans aucune honte. John se recula et emmena Evan vers la salle de bain. Là, ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la douche lorsque l'eau fut à bonne température. Les mains d'Evan se levèrent et en souriant, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de John.

Ils profitèrent de la douche pour apaiser leur désir qui les avait envahis dès la vue du corps nu de l'autre. Heureusement pour eux, les murs étaient épais et insonorisés ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir assouvir leur soif de l'autre sans vergogne pendant un long moment.

— Evan…, souffla John alors qu'il se libérait en son amant qui se tenait contre le mur.

Le major se laissa aller, essoufflé. Il sentit John se coller contre lui alors que l'eau coulait toujours sur leurs peaux. Les mains de John vinrent se glisser sur son ventre et un doux baiser se posa sur sa nuque.

Ils finirent finalement leur douche et s'enroulèrent dans leurs serviettes pour retourner dans la chambre. Là, ils s'habillèrent en souriant et ensuite allèrent s'installer sur le balcon.

— Ça fait du bien.

— Oui, et puis tu es très désirable, chéri, ria Evan en posant son visage contre l'épaule de John.

— Et toi tu es mignon quand tu es excité.

— Haha, tu as décidé de dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur ?

— Oui, avoua John. Avoir frôlé la mort à changer ma perception des choses. Et je pense qu'être un peu fleur bleue de temps en temps, c'est pas si mal que ça.

— Eh bien, si j'avais su ça…

John l'attrapa et le fit monter sur ses jambes pour qu'il se trouve face à lui. Ses mains caressaient ses flancs avec douceur alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Evan. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que ça. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus à regarder tout autour d'eux avant de faire un geste envers l'autre. Ni de se retrouver tard le soir pour passer un peu de temps avec l'autre.

— Finalement, ça a eu du bon, déclara Evan qui regardait toujours John avec amour.

— Oui. Et pas que pour nous. J'ai été surpris de voir autant de couples. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal et puis ainsi plus personne n'a à se cacher de qui que ce soit.

— J'ai vraiment cru que Kavanagh allait nous tuer… Il avait l'air vraiment furieux.

— Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, il était toujours sur notre dos au début… Mais maintenant il restera sur Terre.

— Effectivement. J'espère juste que d'autres n'auront pas la même réaction.

— Si cela arrive, Elizabeth fera ce qu'il faudra. Le général Landry avait l'air vraiment satisfait de sa réaction.

Evan ne répondit rien, mais il posa son visage contre l'épaule de John et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser sous sa chemise et frôler sa peau.

La vie sur la cité allait changer. Non seulement pour eux, mais pour toutes les autres personnes vivant ici. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés, réalisant qu'à présent, leur relation avait évolué et qu'ils en étaient très heureux.

* * *

Et voilà :) Surtout n'hésitez pas pas à laisser un commentaire :)


End file.
